Objective Alice
Character Synopsis Objective Alice 'or also known as '"The White Lady" is an existence within The Simple Series. While not much is known about the entity, it's alluded to in A Simple Survey, later in A Simple Monitoring, it's revealed this mysterious being is a creature that lies on not being governed by any rules or set of laws. Objective Alice sits at the core of The Absurd and exists as an antithesis to an existence governed by rules and systems Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A, 2-C '''via Absurd Existence '''Verse: A Simple Series (A Simple Monitoring) Name: Objective Alice, "The White Lady", The Banshee Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but physically she takes the form of a young female Classification: Absurd Existence, Unknown Creature Special Abilities: Reality Warping & Law Manipulation (Her nature lies on rewriting any rules and laws that come within her perimeters), Reactive Evolution (Will update herself, removing any previous and current weakness that an opponent tries to use to their advantage), Void Manipulation (Anything that comes into her perimeters also has the potential to be completely removed from existence and sent to darkness, akin to how messing with time can remove events in history. Passively creates endless voids that surround her, with anything being caught in it disappearing with no trace), Immortality (Type 5, 8 & 9. Cited as being an existence that has no life, which is further indicated by the fact conventional methods of death are ineffective to The White Lady. Reliant on the concept of Absurdity. Her true essence exists on a higher plane, with all appearances being mere projections), Plot Manipulation (Able to decide the outcome of the story, which she used to make it her unable to die within the story as a result of a "mere death"), Abstract Existence (Objective Alice is a manifestation of The Absurd. The idea that everything that has rules and can be defined, exists without any rules and is undefinable), Physics Manipulation (Can distort the laws of physics), Absorption (Anything caught within her perimeters will be absorbed into her being, akin to a black hole), Cloth Manipulation (The helms of her dress can be manipulated by entity. They act as slicing weapons that can cut through material), Non-Corporeal (Her true essence is akin to a being of "pure light", that manifests itself when summoned), Shapeshifting (Is indicated to have the ability to take whatever form it desires, taken the form of a young girl), Power Nullification (Able to strip away the ability of anything that comes within its perimeters), Acausality & Immunity to Law Manipulation (Paracausality; Described as an existence that is unbound by any law, rule or system), Matter Manipulation (Stated to be capable of not only changing lead to pure gold, but is also able to change high density nuclear waste into safe platinum), Conceptual Manipulation (Has an abstract connection to everything defined as "Absurd". One who comes into her perimeters will have their idea attacked and potentially removed from the story), Chaos Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Wields the idea of “Absurdity“, of which includes the opposite of order and the defined, Chaos. Her nature is absurd to reality, those who gaze upon her will be driven insane), resistance to Plot Manipulation (Can rework a narrative and become immune to the effects within a story), resistance to Probability Manipulation (Stated to hold greater power than "Higashikawa’s unnatural ability to call in success"), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Stated to be have no life and it’s further shown by the fact conventional methods of deaths won’t work on her), Immune is Physics Manipulation (Explained to be resistant to "Phenomena that can be explained in words", referring to physics) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '''(Stated to inhabit a dimension greater than humanity itself, indicating Objective Alice is atleast a 4th Dimensional Entity. Described as an existence that ''"infinitely takes in any and all laws and then twists and distorts them.". Which seemingly implies White Alice herself is an infinite being. Can passively create voids that are endless in size). '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Absurd Existence (Her nature relies on distorting laws and rules that govern the universe, including the laws of physics. Her existence is also what almost caused The World Tree to be destroyed altogether, which has been referred to as a space that holds The Nine Worlds, a set of parallel dimensions that are infinite in size) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Resides within a higher dimensional plane, likely alluding her to being a 4th Dimensional Being. Implied to have came from outside of The World Tree, a multiverse containing at least nine separate dimensions) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universe Level '(Has at least an infinite degree of 3rd Dimensional power, on the virtue of being a 4th Dimensional Creature) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is unaffected by the distorting of laws, rules and systems that govern the world itself. The destruction of The World Tree wouldn't have affected her in any way). Immortality, Abstract Existence & Non-Corporeality makes her harder to kill ( the group of heroes had no way to defeat her as a result of her nature, so they had to rely on Satsuki stalling her for the duration of the fight) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: 'At least tens of meters with dress' reels. '''Multi-Universal '''with the nature of her abilities 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If someone continuously switches between several different killing techniques they can stall her Notable Feats: Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'White Dress:' Occasionally, the hems of her white dress will come apart spreading what look like countless reels of film. The White Girl can apparently use these reels as a slicing weapon. According to Satsuki, the reels feel as if simply touching them means the end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absurd Existence: '''The existence known as Objective Alice can freely distort any of the parameters based in normal physical laws. In a way, she is a symbol of calamity, and in a different way, she is a symbol of fortune and success. Think of her as something like the philosopher’s stone whispered of in the Middle Ages. Not only can she transform lead into pure gold, but she can change high density nuclear waste into safe platinum. She is an existence that infinitely takes in any and all laws and then twists and distorts them. She is also referred to as the “guide”, but her true essence may be closer to something like a black hole to the core structures of this world. When researching means of applying Objective Alice, great care must be taken to construct safety measures to prevent oneself from being sucked into the countless absurd stories that develop around her. *'Reactive Evolution:' Objective Alice will automatically update herself to remove any weakness the enemy tries to take advantage of by altering her own parameters. However, an enemy who knows countless killing techniques/methods can constantly switch between them as they 'kill' her, leaving her stuck as she continues to alter her parameters to eliminate those weaknesses, thus buying time. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Books Category:A Simple Series Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2